


Miah Molkot

by schakerin



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Body Image, Late Night Conversations, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Weepy exarch, how do I tag things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-19
Updated: 2019-12-19
Packaged: 2021-02-18 07:14:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21840337
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schakerin/pseuds/schakerin
Summary: A collection of short stories and background about my (alt) Warrior of Light, Miah Molkot! I keep thinking of things for them and I want to get it out there.Miah transitions physically FtM bc of story events, but they never really identify as any gender to begin with, and doesn't have any preferred pronouns. To make things clearer in 3rd person for what point in the story each part falls into, I use "she" for pre-stormblood and "he" for stormblood on.Tags, ratings, and warnings will be updated as I go, so please check them!
Relationships: G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Original Character(s), G'raha Tia | Crystal Exarch/Warrior of Light
Kudos: 3





	Miah Molkot

**Author's Note:**

> It's been years since I've written (except for that short one-shot I did as I was playing through shb in July) and I have uhh never written about my WoLs but all their stories are starting to pile up in my mind and I figured SOMEONE might like to take a look at them >_>
> 
> no beta, please be gentle with me.....

It was somewhere around four in the morning when Miah realized he was alone in bed. He woke with a chill and reached out for his bedmate only to find cold sheets. Miah patted around the spot a few times just to make sure it really was empty before he emerged from beneath his blankets, confused.

Miah looked around the room for his absent companion and found him sitting at his desk, neatly tucked into the corner. A candle burned soft and low, and the light illuminated the Exarch’s crystal arm, making it look as if it was glowing from within.

Curious, Miah rose from the bed with a tall stretch and padded over to his love. G’raha didn’t move to acknowledge him, but his ears did swivel Miah’s direction, letting the other know he was aware of his presence. As he drew closer, he saw there was a thick tome open on the desk, but G’raha wasn’t paying it any attention. Instead, he seemed to be inspecting his crystal hand intently, holding it out and away from himself.

Miah drew up behind him, gently laid a hand on his shoulder, and said, “G’raha Tia, what are you doing leaving me cold and alone in bed?” His voice was thick with sleep, and G’raha chuckled softly. He shifted his gaze to Miah’s face and gave him a weak smile. His eyes glowed bright in the dim light.

“I… couldn’t sleep.” He anticipated Miah’s worried questioning and held up a hand to stop him. “It’s not nightmares. I just…” He looked back to his hand and frowned.

Miah left to retrieve a chair across the room before sitting down next to his partner, leaning in close to listen. He didn’t say anything as he waited for the other man to continue.

“I know it’s silly and vain,” he began slowly, “but still I wish I could be a whole man again. I wish I had a body that was all my own.”

“Raha--”

“I used to be quite handsome you know,” he smiled ruefully at Miah, who rolled his eyes slightly in response.

“Aye, I’m well aware,” he replied and knocked his shoulder to the Exarch’s playfully.

G’raha looked at him for a few seconds longer, that same tight smile on his face, before he moved to stand. “Come, let’s return to bed.”

“Raha,” Miah said firmly, catching G’raha’s wrist. His grip was gentle. G’raha sat back down. Miah was quiet for a minute, his eyes searching for something deep in his partner’s.

“Did you love me when we first journeyed through the tower together?” he asked quietly.

G’raha’s eye contact remained steady. "...Yes."

“Do you love me now?”

The connection never wavered, though his ear flicked almost impatiently. "Of course."

Miah nodded. "And did you love me when you first saw me in Lakeland? After you knew it was me?"

"Yes."

Miah sighed and grasped G’raha’s hands in his own. He rubbed his thumbs comfortingly in the other man’s palms.

“It's the same for me. This body isn't my own, and, for me at least, it will never be. But I'm still me. Perhaps a little… rougher around the edges, emotionally--" he laughed at that, and Miah smiled warmly back, "--but I'm still the one you love. And  _ you _ , whatever kind of body you may inhabit, will always be the one  _ I  _ love, Raha."

Miah could see tears threatening to spill forth, and he grabbed G’raha by the shoulders and held held him to himself protectively. His body shook slightly as he silently cried, and Miah rocked him back and forth gently, petting his hair.

"Oh, Raha, my Raha… You silly man, we are the same, you've no need to keep this from me. Now or ever."

Miah kept rocking him for several minutes until his shaking subsided, and smiled when he noticed the smaller man's tail swishing with their movements. Miah could feel G’raha’s tension ebb from his body. He picked him up carefully, crossed the room, and slowly deposited him on their bed. As he started to walk away, G'raha grabbed his wrist, mirroring Miah’s actions from earlier. They stared into each other’s eyes for a moment.

“Thank you, my love,” the Exarch spoke in a soft voice. Miah trailed his fingers down G'raha's palm lovingly as they parted.

"Don't worry, love, I'll be back in a moment. I just have to change my shirt-- somehow it got all wet and… a little sticky." He made a face, and the Exarch tipped his head back and laughed, bright and clear. Miah grinned a toothy grin at him as he rolled over and curled up for sleep, still snickering the way one does when they’re exhausted at four in the morning.

Miah had pulled off his shirt and was heading to the chest of drawers on the other side of the room, when he looked back at his sweetheart, his eyes closed and the tip of his tail flicking peacefully. 

  
_ Ah, whatever. _ he thought with a smile as he tossed his shirt toward the dirty laundry basket, and pounced into bed, eliciting an annoyed groan from the tired miqo'te. Miah kissed him gently on his temples, his cheeks, then his nose before intertwining their fingers and laying down for a fitful rest.

**Author's Note:**

> Miah's main ship is with Alisaie, but it's easier to write him with g'raha oops  
> [Here's current Miah if you're curious! ](https://twitter.com/Schakerin/status/1205502800463093760?s=20)


End file.
